The vascular endothelium participates in many homeostatic mechanisms important for the regulation of vascular tone and the prevention of thrombosis. A primary mediator of these functions is endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). First described in 1980 by Furchgott and Zawadzki (Furchgott and Zawadzki, Nature (Lond.). 288:373-376, 1980) EDRF is either nitric oxide (Moncada et al., Pharmacol Rev. 43:109-142, 1991.) (NO) or a closely related NO-containing molecule (Myers et al., Nature (Lond.), 345:161-163, 1990).
Removal of the endothelium is a potent stimulus for neointimal proliferation, a common mechanism underlying the restenosis of atherosclerotic vessels after balloon angioplasty. (Liu et al., Circulation, 79:1374-1387, 1989) ; (Fems et al., Science, 253:1129-1132, 1991). Nitric oxide dilates blood vessels (Vallance et al., Lancet, 2:997-1000, 1989) inhibits platelet activation and adhesion (Radomski et al., Br. J Pharmacol, 92:181-187, 1987) and, in vitro, nitric oxide limits the proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells (Garg et al., J. Clin. Invest., 83:1774-1777, 1986). Similarly, in animal models, suppression of platelet-derived mitogens decreases intimal proliferation (Fems et al., Science, 253:1129-1132, 1991). The potential importance of endothelium-derived nitric oxide in the control of arterial remodeling after injury is further supported by recent preliminary reports in humans suggesting that systemic NO donors reduce angiographic restenosis six months after balloon angioplasty (The ACCORD Study Investigators, J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 23:59A. (Abstr.), 1994).
Biologic thiols react readily with NO (probably as N.sub.2 O.sub.3 or NO) under physiologic conditions to form stable, biologically active S-nitrosothiol species (Stamler et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U S A., 89:444-448, 1992). S-nitrosothiols exhibit EDRF-like activity in vitro and in vivo, including vasodilation (Myers et al., Nature (Lond.), 345:161-163, 1990) and platelet inhibition via a cyclic 3',5'-guanosine monophosphate (cGMP)-dependent mechanism (Loscalzo, J. Clin. Invest., 76:703-708, 1985); (Keaney et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91:1582-1589, 1993).
Over the past two decades, much research effort has been directed towards the development of medical devices and machines that are used in a wide variety of clinical settings to maintain the vital physiological functions of a patient. For example, such devices as catheters, prosthetic heart valves, arteriovenous shunts and stents are used extensively in the treatment of cardiac and other diseases.
However, platelet deposition on artificial surfaces severely limits the clinical usefulness of such devices. Forbes et al., Brit. Med. Bull. 34(2):201-207, 1978; Sheppeck et al., Blood, 78(3):673-680, 1991. For example, exposure of blood to artificial surfaces frequently leads to serious thromboembolic complications in patients with artificial heart valves, synthetic grafts and other prosthetic devices, and in patients undergoing external circulation, including cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis. Salzman, Phil. Trans. R. Soc. Lond., B294:389-398, 1981.
The normal endothelium which lines blood vessels is uniquely and completely compatible with blood. Endothelial cells initiate metabolic processes, like the secretion of prostacyclin and endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF), which actively discourage platelet deposition and thrombus formation in vessel walls. No material has been developed that matches the blood-compatible surface of the endothelium. In fact, in the presence of blood and plasma proteins, artificial surfaces are an ideal setting for platelet deposition (Salzman et al., supra, 1981). Exposure of blood to an artificial surface initiates reactions that lead to clotting or platelet adhesion and aggregation. Within seconds of blood contact, the artificial surface becomes coated with a layer of plasma proteins which serves as a new surface to which platelets readily adhere, become activated, and greatly accelerate thrombus formation (Forbes et al., supra, 1978).
This creates problems in the use of artificial materials at the microvascular level, where the ratio of vessel surface area to blood volume is high (Sheppeck et al., supra). For example, thromboembolism is still the most serious complication following prosthetic heart valve implantation, despite changes in design and materials used. In fact, the incidence of detectable thromboembolism can be as high as 50%, depending on the valve design and construction (Forbes et al.). Further, cardiopulmonary support systems used during cardiac surgery are responsible for many of the undesirable hemostatic consequences of such surgery (Bick, Semin. Thromb. Hemost. 3:59-82, 1976). Thrombosis is also a significant problem in the use of prosthetic blood vessels, arteriovenous shunts, and intravenous or intraarterial catheters.
Conventional methods for preventing thrombus formation on artificial surfaces have a limited effect on the interaction between blood and artificial surfaces. For example, in cardiopulmonary bypass and hemodialysis heparin has little effect, and the only platelet reactions inhibited by anticoagulants are those induced by thrombin. In fact, it seems that heparin actually enhances the aggregation of platelets (Salzman et al., J. Clin. Invest., 65:64, 1980). To further complicate matters, heparin when given systemically, can accelerate hemorrhage, already a frequent complication of cardiac surgery.
Attempts to inhibit platelet deposit on artificial surfaces involve systemic administration of aspirin, dipyridamole, and sulfinpyrazone. While these have some effect in preventing thromboembolism when given with oral anticoagulants, serious adverse effects can result. Blood loss is significantly increased in bypass or hemodialysis patients following administration of aspirin (Torosian et al., Ann. Intern. Med. 89:325-328, 1978). In addition, the effect of aspirin and similarly acting drugs is not promptly reversible, which is essential during cardiopulmonary bypass. Finally, agents such as aspirin, which depress platelet function by inhibiting cyclo-oxygenase, may block platelet aggregation, but they do not prevent the adhesion of platelets to artificial surfaces (Salzman et al., supra, 1981).
Despite considerable efforts to develop non-thrombogenic materials, no synthetic material has been created that is free from this effect. In addition, the use of anticoagulant and platelet-inhibiting agents has been less than satisfactory in preventing adverse consequences resulting from the interaction between blood and artificial surfaces. Consequently, a significant need exists for the development of additional methods for preventing platelet deposition and thrombus formation on artificial surfaces.
In the same manner as artificial surfaces, damaged arterial surfaces within the vascular system are also highly susceptible to thrombus formation. The normal, undamaged endothelium prevents thrombus formation by secreting a number of protective substances, such as endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF), which prevents blood clotting primarily by inhibiting the activity of platelets. Disease states such as atherosclerosis and hyperhomocysteinemia cause damage to the endothelial lining, resulting in vascular obstruction and a reduction in the substances necessary to inhibit blood clotting. Thus, abnormal platelet deposition resulting in thrombosis is much more likely to occur in vessels in which endothelial damage has occurred. While systemic agents have been used to prevent coagulation and inhibit platelet function, a need exists for a means by which a damaged vessel can be treated directly to prevent thrombus formation.
Balloon arterial injury results in endothelial denudation and subsequent regrowth of dysfunctional endothelium (Saville, Analyst, 83:670-672, 1958) that may contribute to the local smooth muscle cell proliferation and extracellular matrix production that result in reocclusion of the arterial lumen.
Reported work on platelet aggregation has demonstrated the effect of nitric oxide adducts on the inhibition of platelet-to-platelet aggregation as a specific stage in clot formation that relates to their common interaction with each other.